The Man Who Made a Choice
by Pluto's Daughter 11
Summary: Percy and Zoe have been together for two years and life seemed great, Calypso is Zoe's sister. Calypso came to Roman Empire and befriended Percy easily, that's when things got complicated. Sequel to the boy who grew up.
1. Chapter 1

Percy was sitting in music class tapping his pencil, he was finally a junior and school was back in session. He ran a hand through his hair and peeked at Annabeth's homework assignment, he was good at music but he decided it was smart to double check his answers before he handed it to Apollo. Annabeth saw him do this and kicked his shin without looking up from her work. He bit back a yelp as pain erupted in his shin, he glared at her while she smirked back cheekily. He sighed and handed his homework to Apollo.

Apollo chuckled,"You know you have a problem if you copy off a blondes homework." Percy laughed while Annabeth gave him another sharp kick to the shin and he yelped.

Annabeth glared at Apollo,"Your blonde too!" She snarled and he shrugged which made Annabeth furious.

"It's blondes like you that give us a bad name!" She grumbled. He luckily hadn't heard her and Percy chuckled quietly so Annabeth wouldn't kick him in the shin again, it was throbbing and probably badly bruised. Zoe sat behind the duo laughing at Annabeth's anger over blonde stereotypes, she and Annabeth had come to neutral terms since Annabeth no longer tried to steal her boyfriend. She was glad that Percy didn't even seem fazed by Annabeth's sorry attempts to garner his attention, it really showed how much he seemed to care for her. The bell rang and Percy stood up, he pointedly ignored Drew who still didn't seem to understand the word defeat. He threw his arm around Zoe's shoulder and walked out of the room.

"So Zoe, hm that rhymes." He mused and his ADHD seemed to overtake his train of thoughts. She rolled her eyes and gave him a soft elbow to the stomach, he looked down at her and gave her a kiss to the nose.

She smiled at him,"You were saying?" She asked him and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Annabeth walked beside the two and rolled her eyes at Percy, "Seaweedbrain." She grumbled making Percy mock glare at her, he stuck his tongue out at her making the girls laugh at his childish antics. Honestly Annabeth knew she should get used to seeing Zoe and Percy being together, but anytime she saw them hugging, playing around, kissing, it reminded her of what could of been. She was happy that Percy was happy but regretted being such a jerk to him.

-LUNCH-

"Hey, I liked it when the Stolls threw those tarantulas on Annabeth and Piper! It was hilarious and totally my favorite prank!" Frank enthused and Leo laughed and nodded. Annabeth and Piper glared at the Stolls who were throwing banana peels as people walked by.

Leo saw this and laughed,"I swear, banana peels are your guys signature prank." The Stolls grinned impishly at him.

"Thanks, though I'd prefer to beat Reyna with a sledge hammer." Connor growled and Reyna glared at him. The two began bickering while Travis jumped to his brothers defense, Percy and Thalia looked up from their extreme game of rock, paper, scissors to watch the verbal fight.

Percy decided to throw in his input about his favorite pranks,"I liked it when Thalia and Reyna threw the spiders down the Stolls pants." This caused the siblings, Percy and Thalia, to high five while Reyna burst out laughing. Leo winced when he remembered Connor smashing his foot with a frying pan, Travis paled when he thought of Connor hitting him with a frying pan where the sun don't shine, and Connor looked faint as he thought of the hairy arachnid going in his pants. Annabeth shivered in disgust at the thought of the giant spider crawling on her arm.

"Surely I can't be the only one who liked locking Annabeth, Piper, and Zoe in the closet." Jason mused and got a high five from Percy. Piper smacked Jason up side the head while Zoe did the same thing with Percy. Annabeth couldn't reach them so she smacked Frank upside the head.

He glare at her,"Why?" He asked.

She smiled sheepishly at him,"I couldn't reach Percy or Jason and your just so slapable!" He slumped in his seat and pouted.i

"I liked it when Percy fell in dog poop." Bianca said and Percy glared at her.

"That was my favorite shirt!" He cried and grimaced when he thought of the smelly poop on his nice shirt.

"I liked it when Percy held Zoe hostage! He went mad with power and tortured her with Sherbert ice cream!" Nico exclaimed while Jason let out a hearty laugh, Zoe smacked Percy upside the head and he glared at her.

"That ice cream was disgusting!" She yelled angrily wile throwing her hands up in the air.

Percy snorted,"Disgustingly delicious!" She gave him another smack and he yelped. He rubbed his and glared at her. She glared back and they were soon in an intense staring contest.

Hazel spoke up,"That doesn't make since Perce, disgustingly delicious?" She questioned.

Without breaking his gaze from Zoe's he answered,"It makes a ton of sense. You know what doesn't make since? Zoe hating Sherbert ice cream."

She glared at him,"That disgusting stuff can go die in a hole!"

"Leave her alone!" He defended and she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh it's a she?"

"Yep, she's just a one time thing every now and again."

"Should I be jealous?"

"Nah, she's nothin but a fling. We have a terrible relationship, it starts out so sweet until I eat her." He answered wistfully and Zoe laughed, her boyfriend was a dork but she loved him for it.

She struggled to keep a straight face,"Oh? A fling that you eat? I believe that's called domestic violence."

"Hypocrite." Grover grumbled.

Percy ignored his friend,"Actually babe, I believe that's called...oh shoot! I can't think of anything witty to say." He groaned and looked at his hands, Zoe cheered loudly.

"I win!" She laughed.

Connor smirked at Grover,"Cough it up." He grumbled angrily and handed Connor twenty dollars.

Percy stared at them wide eyed,"You guys bet on us?" Connor grinned and stuffed the money in his back pocket. The mischievous glint in his eye screamed Conman.

"We had a small wager-"

"I wouldn't call twenty dollars a small wager." Grover mumbled cutting Connor off. Connor rolled his eyes at him.

Zoe looked at Grover in disbelief,"I can't believe you bet on Percy when he was going against me."

Grover sighed,"I can't either." Percy glared at them but backed down when Zoe returned the glare.

"Is there a problem Percy?" She asked menacingly as her black eyes bored into his green ones.

He gulped,"Just admiring your beautiful, scary, attractive eyes." Zoe smiles at him and kissed his cheek. He brightened and gave her a peck on the lips. Jason was about to complain when a fork past his head, his eyes widened as Zoe toyed with a fork while eyeing him threateningly. Leo roared with laughter along with everyone else except Jason, the blonde gulped while Percy slung his arm around Zoe.

"Abusive girlfriends, gotta love em." He said and Zoe put the fork to his throat.

"I've got a hostage!" She mocked from their earlier prank wars. Thalia and the girls laughed loudly, the boys looked at Percy worried for his well being. He grabbed a spoon unknowingly and held it to her throat.

"Ha-wait what?" He asked as he looked at his spoon in disbelief. He could of grabbed a fork or a knife but life hated him.

Zoe looked at his spoon smugly,"Nice weapon, what are you gonna do feed me?" The group laughed but Percy pressed his spoon to her throat.

"This is a powerful weapon that people have nearly killed themselves to get. I mean have you seen people play spoons? That games dangerous!" He said, his friends nodded in agreement.

"Wow! You guys can be like the couple from Love the Way You Lie by Eminem and Rihanna." Piper gushed and Percy and Zoe looked at her as though she was demented. Zoe still had a fork to Percy's throat while his spoon was still at her neck.

Percy spoke up,"I would never hurt Zoe! I mean sure she abuses me, pummels me on just dance 3, hates Sherbert ice cream, destroys my dreams..." He trailed off and Zoe smacked him with the flat of her fork only proving Piper's point.

-PERCY'S HOUSE-

Percy moved the card around and kept his eyes glued to the spoons in front of him. He had mastered spoons, the secret was to not even bother to look at the card, always watch the spoon. Travis slyly grabbed a spoon and Percy snuck one as well, Connor quickly caught on and grabbed one as well. The three placed them in their laps and pretended to keep playing. Nico saw this and grabbed one along with Bianca, and Thalia. Soon only Piper and Annabeth were left as they sifted through the cards.

Annabeth started to get frustrated,"Dang it! I can't find four jacks!" She grumbled, she and Piper glanced at the last spoon at the same time before their eyes widened. They both lunged for the spoon at the same time and soon began a tug of war. Annabeth got so competitive that she dragged Piper halfway across the table, Piper held on and the two started shouting threats at each other.

"Give me the spoon McLean or your dignity won't be the only thing your gonna lose!" Annabeth spat as they continued to pull on the spoon roughly.

"Shut up Chase! The only thing bigger then your fat butt is your ego!" Piper snarled and tugged the spoon so Annabeth was now on the table. Annabeth gasped in offense to Piper's words and pulled harder.

Zoe laughed,"That was kinda funny." Travis began to record the battle while Leo and Frank placed bets. Percy and Thalia leaned on each other for support as they laughed loudly, Jason glared at them while Nico, Bianca, and Hazel were egging the brawlers on. Reyna and Connor argued on who would win. Finally Annabeth ripped the spoon from Piper and held it up triumphantly.

"Blondes rule!" She cheered loudly causing Percy and Zoe to laugh again while Piper huffed and her shoulders slumped in defeat. Annabeth and Piper still hated each other with a passion that was more intense then Connor and Reyna. Zoe's phone began to ring and she walked away to answer her phone. Percy stretched and ruffled Thalia's hair before giving Nico a nuggie and then flipping Bianca's hair randomly.

"Perce! Your not being very nice." Thalia grumbled while Bianca and Nico nodded.

Percy shrugged,"I'm the big brother of this relationship and I can do what I want!" He said teasingly before Thalia jumped on his back. He ran around the house trying to throw her off.

"Get this thing off of me!" He screamed in mock horror and flung her on the couch. She laughed and bounced once her body made impact.

Nico raised his hand,"Can I go after thunder butt?" He asked pointing at Thalia. She glared at him.

"Call me that again, I dare you." She growled.

Nico smirked and got in her face,"Thunder. Butt." He said slowly and she launched herself at him. He screamed and fell to the ground and tried to get away but Thalia held him down, Percy began to tickle him while Bianca sat there laughing.

"Payback is a Piper!" Thalia laughed as Percy continued to tickle his little brother.

Piper looked offended,"Are you implying that I'm-"

"Yep cuz you are." Annabeth answered while still playing with her war prize. Piper glared at her and Reyna laughed with Hazel, ever since the spin the bottle game Reyna had steered clear of Frank because she found him disgusting and awkward. Frank didn't seem to notice but Hazel did, she asked Reyna why and she replied that he was a really bad kisser who annoyed her. Zoe walked back into the room to see Nico pinned by Thalia and Percy, and Reyna and Connor had started another fight. Percy stopped tickling Nico and looked up at Zoe. Her eyes held mirth and happiness and she was grinning widely.

"Hey Zoe, who was it?" Percy asked before Thalia let Nico go, Nico tackled Percy and started yelling about revenge. They rolled a couple of times before Percy ended up sitting on Nico's back. Nico started to breath heavily because of Percy's weight, but Percy just rested his chin on his fist as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

Zoe chuckled,"It was my mom, she told me my sister Calypso got freed from exile today and is going to be living with us." Percy grinned and got off of Nico who began gasping for breath.

He embraced Zoe,"If you Pansies don't wanna see any kissing I suggest you look away." He told them and his friends groaned. He kissed Zoe on the lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back deeply. Percy felt giddy and Zoe felt like a love struck fool, once they pulled away they saw Connor and Travis watching them intently.

Percy's eyes widened,"Hit the deck!" He yelled and he and Zoe dived to the floor. A pie was launched at them but missed completely. The pie splat on the ground and the duo laughed in relief before they got up and glared at the Stolls.

"You take Travis, I take Connor?" Percy asked knowing full well that Zoe and Travis had awful experiences with each other. Zoe nodded and grinned evilly, the Stolls gulped and ran while the couple chased after them.

**And what do you think? Probably not my best chapter but is is the first one. I forgot how much fun it was to write this! Son of Vesta will be updated tomorrow. Also not the longest but its only the beginning.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Nice to meet you Calypso, I'm Percy, Zoe's property-er boyfriend." He thrust out his hand and she shook it giving him a large smile. She chuckled at his joke and Zoe smacked him on the back of the head. Zoe had invited Percy to meet her sister Calypso, he thought she was as beautiful as Zoe. She had cinnamon colored hair and hazel colored eyes, she wore a nice smile that looked warm and inviting. Calypso was slightly fascinated with Percy, he was muscular and tall. He had a jagged scar that ran down his face and his sea green eyes were mesmerizing, he had an easy going demeanor and had a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. He had a beautiful smile and seemed easy to be around. He scowled at Zoe who pointedly ignored him and crushed her sister in a hug, Calypso had missed her sister immensely and felt elated to see her again. Her exile had been awful, few had met her and never stayed around for they all had things to do and people to see. Oddly it was all boys her age that she fell for, she felt as though she's seen Percy before, he seemed familiar. During her exile she had to stay on the outskirts of town and could never leave, they had put her in a cabin and supplied her with food and everything, they made her wear an ankle bracelet so that if she left the police would come after her. It wasn't her fault for being put there, she was framed. Percy looked at her worriedly, she had zoned out and looked sad, her once mirth filled eyes were dull as she stared straight ahead.

"Calypso." He whispered quietly, Zoe had gone inside to get Artemis and tell her that Calypso had arrived. She awoke from her stupor and smiled at him apologetically.

"Sorry, I was thinking." She said sheepishly but Percy noticed the smile looked forced.

He frowned, he could of sworn he's seen her before,"Calypso, have we met?" He asked and she frowned as she tried to remember, now that she thought of it Percy's name seemed familiar as well.

"Is your name, Percy Jackson?" She asked quietly and looked up at him almost pleadingly, he looked at her in shock. He's never mentioned his last name before, maybe Zoe told her?

"Uh ya, how'd you know?" He asked with uncertainty.

Her face brightened and she smiled widely,"You ran into me during my exile." He frowned, he had been told the story of her exile, had he been on the outskirts of town? Is his amnesia not all the way gone?

"I'm sorry, if we have met...I don't remember...see I got in this crash that gave me amnesia and-" He stopped once he felt a sharp pain run through his head.

-MEMORY-

Percy was walking outside of town, he needed to clear his thoughts about Annabeth and Luke, it was clear they liked each other. Future Percy realized he was in past Percy's body, this was back when he was a tiny victim who liked Annabeth. It was odd because it was like watching a first person movie, except he could hear what he thought back when it happened. He tried to move but past Percy was in control. The outskirts were probably one of the most dangerous places you could go, they consist of violent gangs and criminals from the war between Zeus and Kronos, as dangerous as the place was no one ever seemed to bother Percy. The outskirts was a heavily wooded area full of wildlife and dangers, bears, snakes, and bobcats inhabited the the forest. Despite the numerous dangers Percy felt as though this was his one place to let out all of his pent up emotions, Luke, he punched a tree as hard as he could. His knuckles bled heavily and pain shot through his entire hand, he clenched his teeth and clutched his bloody hand. He didn't care how much it hurt it was probably the best way to rid himself of anger. He didn't want a therapist he wanted Luke to go away and Annabeth to finally like him, not that she would. He was starting to face facts, Annabeth was out of his league and way to good for him, he was a loser who wasn't worth her time.

He continued his walk and he saw a large cabin, it was surrounded by trees as if to be hidden, the cabin looked new and Percy began to wonder how far he walked. He just noticed that it was night time and a cold gust of wind hit Percy, he shivered and decided to see if the person in the cabin would allow him to use their phone. Smoke came out of the chimney and he figured if he just knocked on the door then the person would let him in and he could call his mom. He approached the cabin and knocked, he waited for a few moments and no one answered. He frowned and knocked again, still no one answered. Though he knew it was probably an awful idea he crept inside, he just needed to borrow a phone and hopefully no one would mind. He looked around the cabin, nothing to fancy just a sofa and some chairs by a fire place, there was a loud thump and Percy froze. I'm like Goldie Locks! He thought and mentally face palmed, he didn't want to be eaten by bears nor did he need to be shot for trespassing.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked and Percy threw his hands in the air and squeezed his eyes shut.

Footsteps got closer and he yelled,"I surrender!" He was prepared for a bullet to go through his head or maybe for someone to tackle him but there was just a tinkle of laughter. He opened his eyes to see a beautiful girl about his age looking at him in amusement, he sighed and put his hands down.

"Sorry if I scared you, I'm Calypso." She spoke softly and stuck out her hand.

Percy smiled warmly at her,"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson." He was about to shake her hand but she saw his bloody knuckles and gasped. He put his hand down and thought she was disgusted with him, who wouldn't be? He was weak and pathetic, the only thing he had going for him was his height. She ran out of the room and he glared at the ground bitterly, he was good at repelling girls, why was Annabeth gone? Because he was some awful disease that was an embarrassment to talk to in front of others. Calypso ran back into the room with gauze and lightly grabbed his hand, she wrapped it around his knuckles gently and Percy regarded her with wide eyes. She was helping him?

"Thank you." He said as he stared down at her, he was transfixed by her beauty and felt a blush form on his cheeks.

She looked up from her work and smiled shyly at him,"Your welcome. How did this happen?" She asked not looking away from his eyes.

He smiled at her sheepishly,"I kinda punched a tree." Calypso laughed again which made the blush return to his cheeks.

"You know you could of used an axe to take down the tree, I know you'd want to be tough but that tree clearly won this battle." She said and finished wrapping up his wound. He did an experimental flex of his hand and gave her a large smile. He liked her a lot, she didn't seem to care that he was ugly or looked malnourished.

"Well thanks again, what are you doing out here anyway?" He asked and she sighed, she took his other hand in hers and led him to one of the couches by the fire place.

"I was framed for murder, but no matter how many times I tell people no one believes me! I didn't do it and now Zeus sent me here for exile, my punishment is to be alone, to be an outcast." Tears leaked out of her eyes, they flashed with betrayal and grief. He didn't realize he did it until he found his hands cupping her face, he swiped the tears away with his thumbs and looked into her hazel eyes.

She gazed at him and he saw no lies, just depression,"I believe you." He whispered and she looked at him in surprise, she then crushed him into a hug. He stiffened before he hugged her back, realization hit him, Zeus was his uncle.

He pulled away and grinned at her,"Hey, Zeus is my uncle! Maybe I can get him to release you!" He said brightly and she looked at him in surprise. Percy felt as though he should kiss her but knew it wasn't appropriate and she probably didn't like him.

She then hugged him again,"Thank you, I guess that makes you my hero huh?" Percy grinned but his face was cherry red.

He rested his chin on her head,"Nah, I'm just a guy who's helping out a friend." Once the words came out of his mouth he wanted to slap himself, they just met and he claimed himself to be her friend.

She pulled away and beamed at him,"You barely know me yet you wish to help me? Why?"

He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly,"Well being alone stinks, and...well you helped me with my knuckles so I guess were even."

"Percy, your getting me out of exile while I only wrapped gauze around your wound. I'm still in your debt." She said seriously.

He rolled his eyes,"Your honestly fine, do you think I can borrow a phone?"

-END OF MEMORY-

"Are you okay?" He looked up from his bent over position to see Calypso looking down at him worriedly. He knew it wasn't the end of the memory but he wondered why it had been suppressed.

He grinned at her,"I remember you! I met you in your cabin and you teased me for punching a tree and we hugged! Your my friend!" He exclaimed and wrapped her into a hug, she liked him even when he was a loser. She hugged him back and Zoe and Artemis came out.

Zoe raised an eyebrow and Artemis coughed awkwardly,"Well I see you guys have some catching up to do so I'll go...dust!" Artemis exclaimed and made a quick get away, she had never been good with these love things.

Percy pulled away from Calypso and grinned at Zoe oblivious of her jealousy,"Zoe, me and Calypso are friends! I met her when she was in exile a longtime ago." Zoe gaped and raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"It was back when I went to Trojan High." He explained and Zoe just stared at them wide eyed, did they have anything special? She wondered worriedly but relaxed once Percy wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I say we call our friends over and introduce them to Calypso." He suggested and Calypso nodded eagerly at the prospect of meeting Percy's and Zoe's friends.

-Zoe's house-

"Well, everyone this is Zoe's sister and my friend Calypso." Percy introduced.

"She's hot!"-Leo

"Hello!"-Hazel

"Nice to meet you."-Annabeth

"Hi!"-Piper

"I'm hungry."-Grover

"Hey."-Frank

"I'm Jason."-Jason

"Your pretty."-Nico

"And Nico, your stupid."Bianca

"Sup, I'm Percy's sis."-Thalia

"Isn't Reyna ugly?"-Connor

"Isn't Connor feminine? Oh wait he doesn't know what big words mean, it means your a pansy and girly you idiot."-Reyna

"Hey! Only I call Connor an idiot!"-Travis

She smiled warmly at everyone before sitting by Percy and Zoe. The group introduced themselves and Calypso was happy that she finally had friends, being in exile was lonely and boring.

"Lets play truth or dare!" Connor suggested and Calypso raised an eyebrow, she had never played this game before.

Zoe smiled at her,"Don't worry sis, I'll teach you how to play." Calypso smiled at her sister gratefully.

Percy grinned at Leo,"Alright Valdez, truth or dare?"

Leo looked thoughtful,"Hm...truth." Jason smirked at his friend.

"Wow, that's manly of you." He taunted but they ignored him. Zoe glowered at Jason angrily and he flinched away from her. Percy chuckled and wrapped an arm around Zoe, Calypso watched the group curiously.

"Alright Leo, to you who is the hottest girl in the room?" Percy was smirking at a now flustered looking Leo.

The Latino cleared hit throat awkwardly,"Ur...Bianca and Reyna, Calypso too." Calypso raised her eyebrows, Bianca blushed, and Reyna glared at him.

Reyna spoke up,"Never gonna happen Valdez."

Leo looked at her in frustration,"Why? Still hung up on pretty boy over there?" He snarled pointing at Jason. Leo looked crushed and Reyna looked angry. Reyna never liked speaking of her old relationship with Jason, he had cheated on her with Piper. Tension was thick in the room and the two glared at each other, Reyna knew that Leo knew to never bring up her history with Jason. It hurt her immensely and she kept herself away from everyone, she shut out her friends. Jason and Piper were hated until Reyna got over the betrayal.

"Awkward." Connor sang before being hit in the face with a shoe, he fell to the ground making his twin glare at the shoeless Reyna.

Before she could yell at Leo he spoke up again,"Percy, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

Leo grinned micheviously,"I dare you to pick your favorite song and dance to it." Percy groaned and glared at Zoe who started laughing at him. He pulled out his iPhone and scrolled through several songs before picking one. Just Give Me a Reason by Pink. He grinned at Thalia who leapt out of her seat and began dancing by Percy, they both bobbed their heads then started randomly dancing. Percy began to shimmy making the room roar in laughter. Thalia did the sprinkler and accidentally whacked Percy in the face, he fell and Zoe was laughing so hard tears came out. He jumped up quickly and slung an arm around Thalia before they started line kicking.

"We can learn to love again!" They sang loudly making hearts with their hands. Percy spun in a circle knocking Thalia down, she then swept his legs out from him making him fall on top of her.

"Written in the scars of my heart!" Percy sang and rolled off his flattened sister. He helped her to her feet and they laughed as the song continued playing. They sang random parts of the song and their clumsy dance moves caused them to fall on each other repeatedly.

"Yes we can learn to love again!" Thalia sang the last line and struck her hand out to pose only to smack Percy in the face again. The duo were in tears as they laughed loudly while using each other for support. Their friends laughed as well and Zoe looked like she was going to die from laughter. Calypso applauded but was laughing heartily as well, Percy and Thalia were breathing heavily and he embraced his sister. That song was their special song, they weren't just siblings, they were best friends. Jason glared bitterly at the ground, Nico and Bianca jumped into the hug as well. Percy ruffled his siblings hair playfully and they all ruffled his making him laugh.

Once the siblings sat down Percy spoke up,"Okay Jason, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever had a crush on anyone in this room besides Reyna and Piper?" Percy asked smirking.

Jason blushed and looked flustered,"Er...ya uh...I've always thought Hazel was kinda cute." There was complete silence as everyone looked from Hazel to Jason in shock. Though it was hard to see the light blush on Hazel's cheeks because she was mixed but the blush was still noticeable.

"Dang, Hazel and Jason sittin in a tree,"Connor started,"K.i.s.s.i.n.g." Travis finished.

The two began to sing together and then Percy and Leo had started to sing along,"First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" The four started laughing while Piper and Frank looked murderous. Jason and Hazel looked embarrassed and Frank and Piper advanced on the four, Frank grabbed both of the twins while Piper grabbed Percy's shirt.

She held up a fist,"Any last words?" She growled.

He nodded solemnly,"A few actually, first of all you've been hanging out Zoe to much. Secondly, is that a new top?"

She smiled widely and dropped his shirt,"Finally someone's noticed! Ya I got this from blah blah blah." That's all Percy heard and he smiled and nodded as though he was listening.

It felt like she was just going on and on and he started to lose it,"Okay okay I get it! Jeez your almost as annoying as Zoe!" He cried and threw his hands up in exasperation. Suddenly a hand wrapped around his throat making him gag before he was yanked back onto the couch beside Zoe and Calypso.

Zoe glared at him with her hand around his throat,"And why am I annoying?" She asked testily.

He looked at Calypso who laughed at him before giving him a kiss on the cheek,"Goodbye Percy, it was nice knowing you." His face turned a cherry red, he felt a strong connection with Calypso but his bond with Zoe was even stronger.

Percy coughed,"Well babe, I guess it's just annoying that you don't kiss me enough." He said praying to Jesus that she wouldn't kill him.

Zoe smiled coyly at him making his heart flutter,"So you want a kiss huh?"

His face turned red,"That'd be nice." She slowly kissed her knuckles and Percy paled, she was poised to punch him but he quickly smashed his lips on hers. She was momentarily stunned and released her grip from his neck, he took this opportunity to dive off the couch and he landed in Leo's lap. Zoe was blinking rapidly before she got up and slowly made her way to Percy and Leo who were cowering away from her.

"Now Percy, what have I said about acting like Leo?"

**And what do you think? Man I was laughing at the dancing part which was mandatory for me to write. Some of you asked me not to have any struggles in Zoe and Percy's relationship. I have to put those in because that's why I made a sequel. But don't worry, I'm still putting in tons of humor and there will be drama. So comment**


	3. Chapter 3

Truth or dare went on until it was Percy's turn,"Alright Perce, truth or dare?" Frank asked.

Percy looked thoughtful,"Hmm, dare!" He said and nodded at his choice.

Frank grinned mischievously,"I dare you to kiss Calypso and Zoe and say who's a better kisser." Percy's jaw dropped and he paled once he looked at Calypso and Zoe. Calypso smiled at him reassuringly while Zoe gave him a look that promised death.

He glared at Frank,"Your gonna make me kiss two girls who are sisters? Do you just not like me Frank?" Percy growled and Frank laughed.

Thalia stepped to her brother and put a hand on his shoulder,"I'm gonna miss you bro." She said and he scowled at her, he slowly approached Zoe who eyed him with a warning look. He grinned at her and she laughed quietly at him and he kissed her, electricity coursed through him as he gave her a kiss. He pulled away and scratched the back of his neck, his facial expression showed panic, embarrassment, fear, and uncertainty as he walked to Calypso. He slowly bent down and paused, he looked into her hazel eyes that looked up at him with uncertainty. He slowly pressed his lips to hers, but felt something that frightened him, a spark. Her lips were soft and he actually could feel something and it terrified him, it wasn't a meaningless kiss like Annabeth's or Drew's, it was one where he could feel electricity buzzing throughout his body. He pulled away and Calypso was wide eyed, she had felt it too and that's what Percy had been worrying about. His kiss with Zoe felt stronger but the fact that the kiss meant something to him with Calypso had him shaken up. He sat down on the couch between the two again and stared at his hands, he had mixed feelings of the situation, did he like Calypso? Did he love Zoe more? Of course he did but he felt like a terrible boyfriend, he liked two sisters...ya he would probably die soon. Another strange thing, he felt as though he's kissed her before, her lips were far to familiar.

"So, who's the better kisser?" Frank asked waking Percy from his daze.

"Zoe."

Frank gave him a look,"Are you saying that because she'll beat you or are you saying that cuz she's your girlfriend?" He asked Zoe smirked at Percy and slowly put a fist to her mouth. He shot Calypso a apologetic look but she only smiled and waved it off, her smile was strained but Percy was oblivious to this once he looked at his girlfriend.

He paled,"Both."

"Good answer." Zoe laughed and Percy mock glared at her before wrapping an arm around her shoulder, maybe the kiss with Calypso was a fluke, maybe he had just imagined it. But there was something nagging in his mind, doubt, doubt that it was a fluke. No he loved Zoe, he smiled at the thought and kissed her temple sweetly, she grinned up at him and kissed his jaw line. His heart fluttered and she rested her head on his chest, he rested his chin on her head and knew he did love her.

"Alright, Nico truth or dare?" Nico raised an eyebrow quizzically and scratched his head.

"Ummmm...can we play something else? This games gotten kinda boring." He said and shrugged.

"JUST DANCE!" Percy yelled,"We should have a video game tournament!" He suggested and everyone nodded slowly before they got excited and hyped up.

"Alright, I'll go against Thalia. Zoe and Calypso, Jason and Piper, Frank and Hazel, Leo and Reyna, Travis and Connor, Nico and Grover, Bianca can join our group." Percy instructed and everyone partnered up.

Zoe grinned at her sister,"You are so going down Cally."

Calypso smirked,"I'm going to win."

Percy grinned at his sisters,"If you two are ready to give up now you can, I already have my victory speech written."

Thalia snorted,"You mean your congratulation speech, for me!"

Bianca rolled her eyes,"You guys are going to lose so you might as well give up now." Bragging and taunts sparked between the groups of who would win.

"Alright, I'm gonna go against Thalia on just dance 3 first." Percy said and smirked at Thalia who smirked back.

-Just Dance Battle-

"Pump it, LOUDER!" Percy and Thalia were dancing crazily to Pump it by the Black eyed peas.

"Yo, Percy got that swag." Connor said approvingly.

Reyna face palmed,"Oh you didn't."

He smirked at her,"Sure did shawty." She smacked him upside the head and they were soon fighting, Reyna shoved Connor. He rammed into Thalia who fell on Percy, they all fell like dominos. Percy leapt to his feet and began to dance only for Thalia to shove him to the ground, he tumbled and laid still once his head smacked onto the wooden floor. Thalia gasped and slowly approached him, he popped his head up and looked around in confusion.

"Where am I, who are you? Who am I?" He asked and Thalia felt panicked.

"Uh...do I know you?" Percy asked Thalia who looked to be on the verge of tears.

Zoe's eyes widened,"Oh you have got to be kidding me! Thalia go get an ice pack." Zoe ordered as she looked at her boyfriend sadly, Calypso hesitantly approached Percy along with Zoe.

Calypso put a hand on his cheek,"Percy, your Percy." She whispered softly but Percy grinned wryly at her, he jumped on his feet and gave Calypso a quick peck on the cheek making her face turn a cherry red. He was suddenly playing just dance again and everyone's mouth fell open. Zoe's eyes narrowed in her sister's direction but she brushed it off as she began to watch the game.

"JACKSON!" Thalia roared and she dropped the ice pack once she saw he had won.

His eyes widened and he gulped,"Uh have we met?" He asked meekly but in response she started chasing him, the group had started laughing while the siblings ran around crazily.

"I am the champion, my friends!" He sang at the top of his lungs and Thalia tackled him. They began to wrestle playfully, Jason watched the two bitterly and Piper rubbed his arm reassuringly.

Zoe and Calypso were up next, Calypso started out slow as she started to learn the dance moves. Percy and Thalia had stopped wrestling and watched the sisters dance, they were neck and neck and Percy had an idea. Right as the song was ending he grabbed Zoe's waist and pulled her away, Zoe tried to break out Percy's arms but he began tickling her. She laughed loudly which made him smile, the Stolls laughed and Thalia planned for his funeral while Leo wolf whistled loudly while Frank and Hazel placed bets if he would die or not. Calypso took the lead and Zoe could only watch helplessly as her sister beat her, because of her boyfriend, Zoe whirled around but he was already gone. He had sabotaged her game but why her? Why had he not taken out Calypso? Zoe angrily stalked around the house and looked for the deadman, he was unknowingly walking behind her quietly so she wouldn't see him. She huffed and stomped her foot and whirled around to see Percy's chest he paled and ran, she chased him but screeched to a stop once she saw he was hiding behind Calypso. Bianca and Nico laughed at their brother.

She glared at him,"Percy, come here, I'm trying to kill you." Calypso's eyes widened at her threat and she looked at Percy helplessly who was using her as a human shield.

She looked at her sister,"Cally, please move." She asked her sister but it was more of a firm command.

Percy bravely stepped out from behind Calypso,"Zoe," He started and stood tall,"I wear the pants in this relationship like all us men, can I get a hurrah!" He asked and all the men let out a hurrah while their girlfriends glared at them.

Zoe was about to rip Percy's head off but he began to laugh,"Alright boys, we all know girls run this relationship. Piper would bedazzle Jason, Zoe would rip off my head and throw me in a vat of lava, who knows what Hazel would do to Frank." Percy shuttered and the girls whooped loudly and began to high five. Percy had thought he got off the hook and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding until Zoe stepped foreword and held him by the collar of his shirt, Calypso panicked and stepped in-between them.

"Let's calm it down, Zoe don't you think your being irrational? It's only a game." Calypso said calmly.

Percy gave her a small smile before giving Zoe a smirk,"A game you won Calypso, you beat Zoe at her own game. Good job." Zoe's mouth fell open and the whole room began snickering.

Calypso turned to Percy and smiled brightly at him making his cheeks turn a light pink,"Thank you Percy, that was very kind of you to say." He smiled at her and looked at the fuming Zoe tauntingly, before anyone could blink Percy was on his back with Zoe punching his stomach.

"You are dead!" She snarled and his smugness faded as he tried to fend off her attacks.

Calypso looked appalled until Annabeth spoke up,"Don't worry, their like this all the time." She reassured and Calypso gasped in surprise before she watched the wrestling couple. Percy caught one of her fist in his hand and she growled angrily at him, she threw her other fist at him but he caught it as well and smiled at her.

"Jackson." She snarled in a warning tone.

Piper gasped,"Love the way you lie." She whispered making Percy frown at her. Before smiling widely at Zoe.

"I was only joking, if a game is really so important then do a rematch. That and I like tickling you." He said and shrugged, Zoe scowled at him, he had made her sound like a self absorbed game addict. He grinned up at her knowingly before he smashed his lips to her in a brief kiss that left her stunned, in this moment of distraction he rolled out from under her and stood up. She frowned at how he got her every time with that kiss, he held his hand out to help her up but she smacked it away and got up herself. Calypso smiled at the two and no one noticed the hurt that flashed in her eyes.

"Miss independent! That's why I-" Reyna smacked Connor who recoiled at the blow.

"Shut up, if I want to hear an animal dying I'll let you know." She mocked and he glared at her.

"Oh leave him alone Reyna, sure he sounds like a dying cat but..." Leo trailed off not sure where he was going with his defense. The group chuckled as the twins and Reyna started world war III.

Calypso turned to Percy,"Thank you for helping me win, she was to good for me to beat." He grinned radiantly at her making a light shade of pink creep up on her cheeks.

"No problem, she's like a pro at this game and you never played before. That and I just looooovvvvveeee messing with her." Calypso let out a tinkling laugh that caused his smile to broaden.

His head started pounding and he griped it tightly while clenching his jaw.

-MEMORY-

"Percy, before you go I want to thank you." Calypso whispered and Percy turned to her in confusion before she gave him a small kiss on the lips. His mouth fell open and his cheeks turned a cherry red, though it lasted only seconds it felt incredible. He felt a spark run through him, a part of him didn't count this as a real kiss just a goodbye. His heart was beating rapidly, a beautiful girl just kissed him he could now cross that off his bucket list.

He wrapped her in a hug and rested his chin on her head,"I'll get you out, I promise. Until I get to my uncle when can I see you again?" He asked softly and she looked up at him with big hazel eyes.

"You stumbled across my cabin with luck, you probably won't be able to find it again, unless you wanted to stay. But seeing as you can convince your uncle I don't see why you would want to stay with me in this place." She mumbled and Percy began to wonder if he could just stay with her, leave Annabeth and Luke behind. But he thought of his mother and knew he couldn't.

"What does this make us then?" She whispered and he looked at her in surprise, she actually liked him? He thought of Annabeth and wondered if he would ever love Calypso like he loved the blonde, he knew he probably could if he knew her better, he liked the way she made him feel.

"I dunno, friends for now. And after that maybe we can try going on a date?" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, this was good for him, he could practice getting over Annabeth.

She smiled radiantly at him,"I'd love to."

-End of Memory-

He squeezed his eyes shut and sucked in a breath, he's kissed BOTH of the sisters, he was going to die he guaranteed it.

Everyone was looking at him worriedly and he looked at Calypso,"We need to talk, really fast." He kept his voice firm and Zoe noticed the strain to it. He looked tense and on edge, his green eyes held confusion and he looked saddened. Calypso's eyes widened before she nodded, he led her outside and behind the house so they weren't seen.

He nervously ran a hand through his hair and let out a shaky breath,"We kissed, I remembered...why didn't you tell me?" He asked and she instantly looked at the ground.

Sadness and regret shown in her hazel eyes,"Percy, I didn't tell you because I saw how happy you were with my sister." She whispered and tears welled in her eyes, he mentally cursed and took a hesitant step towards her.

He gently grabbed her and made her look up at him,"I'm sorry..." He whispered, he didn't know what else to say. He felt horrible, oh how awful the situation was, he wrapped her in a hug. How had things gotten so out of hand?

"It's okay, I want you to be happy and you are so it doesn't matter anymore." She murmured against his chest and her frowned.

"I can't be happy if your not, tell you what, we can both go out for...a movie. As friends, I never took you on that date I promised did I? And come on, who else can keep me from being beat up by trees?" He asked teasingly and she laughed before looking up at him happily.

"It's a date, er...I mean a-" She broke off as Percy began to laugh at her.

"It's not funny." She said while glaring at Percy, he smiled goofily making her laugh, maybe this would work out.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and he blushed. She smirked at him and pointed to his cheeks,"You've got red on you." His mouth fell open.

"Your a Shaun of the Dead fan! And I only blushed cuz I'm prone to blushing." He defended and she laughed at him.

"I'm just kidding Percy, and yes Shaun of the Dead is fantastic." He could only grin widely at her.

-School-

"My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard!" Travis sang and Percy laughed, Connor began to sing along and the twins began to shimmy making the group erupt into a fit of laughter. Percy had an arm wrapped around his girlfriend and was animatedly talking to Calypso, the two had become close and Zoe was glad her boyfriend and her sister got along.

Reyna smacked both of them upside the head,"My ears are bleeding so shut up!" She snapped.

Connor grinned,"Travis sing louder!" He was shoved into a locker and he yelped and glared at her. Percy laughed and Leo high fived him.

"Shawty got them apple bottom jean jean boots with the fur!" Leo sang.

"With the fur!" Jason, Percy, Nico, Grover, and Frank chimed in. The Stolls smiled mischievously and slipped into theboys bathroom.

"The whole club was lookin at her! She hit the floor!" Leo sang.

"She hit the floor! Next you know shawty got low low low low low low low low!" The guys snag in unison before the started laughing. The girls rolled their eyes and Lupa walked around the corner.

She glared at the group,"I didn't realize this was music class, are you in an band?" She asked in fake interest.

Percy grinned wryly at her,"Of course we are! Were the Jackson boys!" All the guys whooped in approval.

Jason rolled his eyes,"What about the Grace boys?" There was utter silence before everyone but the principle and Jason began to laugh.

"Are we graceful?" Frank asked teasingly and the guys erupted in more laughter.

Jason looked at the ground glumly and Percy clasped his shoulder,"We were just kidding man." Jason glared at Percy but a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Oh this is Calypso if she didn't already check in." Percy introduced her to Lupa and Lupa gave her a small nod of acknowledgment. They stood outside the boys bathroom and Percy yawned.

"No trouble yet I see..." She narrowed her eyes at the group and Percy noticed the Stolls were gone. The twins ran out of the bathroom and crashed into Lupa, there was a loud explosion form the bathroom and water spewed everywhere.

"Well I've got to go to class, see you guys in detention." Percy said and quickly walked away.

"Percy no!" The twins yelled as Lupa dragged them by their ears to the office.

**And people have been begging me to update this so here it is! Sorry if its not as funny as your used to but as you can tell I've been writing a lot if serious stories so I'm gonna have to slip back into the humorous stuff so be patient with me. Tell me what you think and tell me what you want to see. I will have a poll up on who should win the video game tournament so you should vote. And once again to you confused people this is NOT the sequel to Son of Vesta, it's the sequel to Boy who grew up! Anyway tell me what games you think they should compete in, granted I will probably have to look up most of them. So comment, throw in your favorite competitive games and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy munched loudly on his popcorn and watched the movie with interest, he and Calypso decided to go see Wolverine. He grinned once he saw Logan beating up the thugs trying to steal the girl who's name he couldn't remember, the movie was certainly interesting. Calypso sipped her drink quietly and would glance at Percy occasionally, she wanted him to have fun with her. Just as friends, she would never try to steal her sister's boyfriend, though a thought of him and her together nagged in her mind. She brushed it away, she admittedly had feelings for Percy but he was happy with Zoe and she could respect that. He gave Calypso the popcorn bowl and began to catch pieces in his mouth, she laughed and he turned to her with an open mouth and she started throwing pieces in. She missed horribly and Percy laughed with his mouth open as he tried to help her make it by widening it, she missed so bad that it flew and hit someone in eye.

"OW! WHO THREW THAT!" He bellowed and stood up, he was a short pudgy man, he had no hair but a whole lot of gut. The two shrunk in their seats as they fought to keep from laughing. Percy looked over at the grinning Calypso and marveled at how pretty she looked when she was smiling, the glow of the bright movie screen illuminated her face and her eyes held a spark of happiness. He shook his head vigorously and grinned.

"Nice shot." Percy said snickering and this caused her to laugh.

"Didn't you know I hit the bulls eyes every time?" She teased and they laughed harder. The pudgy man glared at everyone in the theatre before sitting down. Percy plucked a piece of popcorn from the bowl and threw it at the man again, they instantly slid down in their seats and the man stood up again with nostrils flared.

"THAT'S IT! WHOEVER IS THROWING THIS STUFF COME FORWARD AND FIGHT ME! Monica is that you? We divorced years ago get over it!" He screamed in the theatre making people yell at him to be quite, he yelled back and finally the security came and escorted him out.

Calypso looked guilty,"That poor man, I feel bad." She murmured and Percy grinned at her, she and Zoe were so different. Zoe would have been cracking up with him if that happened, Calypso was nice and Zoe was mean. He liked them both but they were extremely different. They continued watching the movie in silence...well in whispers until it was over. Percy didn't realize he had casually thrown his arm around her shoulders nor did he protest when Calpyso snuggled into his chest, they were only friends. He reassured himself but part of him liked being that close to Calypso.

-Group at Percy's house for video game challenge-

"Alrighty folks! Im gonna need a volunteer for the next challenge!" He called out and he instantly pointed at Zoe.

"Will the lovely lady in the white please come on down!" He said using a game host voice.

She looked at him in horror,"Was that a racial slur?" She asked in disbelief and he frowned while everyone started snickering.

"What? No! It's just your wearing a white shirt and well you are kinda pasty, beautiful but pasty." He muttered and Zoe gasped while everyone began to laugh. Zoe decided to let it slide but only after she smacked him in the back of the head.

"I was kidding Percy, and flattery will get you no where. Especially once I decimate you on this next game." Zoe said cockily while staring at her boyfriend.

Percy rolled his eyes,"Babe, your on my team. If you would have listened instead of trying to act tough then you would have known that." He snorted.

Leo gasped,"WHOAAAAA! JACKSON BURN!" He yelled and Calypso frowned.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Everyone yelled in unison making them all laugh, Zoe glared murderously at him.

"So you think I ACT tough?" She asked as she put the emphasis on act, he shrugged and was about to speak until he was kicked in the shin. He yelped and hopped on one foot as he clutched his hurt shin.

"He just got whooped!" Grover howled with laughter along with Nico. Percy examined his throbbing shin and glared at his smug girlfriend.

He stood tall,"Well that was a girly move, might as well of hit me with your purse." He mocked and everyone except the angry Zoe gasped.

"Dang." Hazel breathed and Frank wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Travis and Connor were the first to break the silence,"She's almost as girly as Reyna." Connor teased and Nico frowned and looked over at him.

"Connor do you value your life?" Nico asked and Connor raised an eyebrow before he was smacked by something...a purse. All of it's contents fell out and Reyna stood there with a smirk on her face.

"Ha ha." Piper laughed loudly and Travis looked as though he couldn't decide what face he wanted to make.

Reyna turned to Piper with the same smirk,"Pipes, this is your purse."

"Ha-wait what!" She shrieked and rushed to clean up all of her make up and money.

Annabeth giggled,"That's what the ice queen gets."

Piper glared at her,"Better then being the queen of idiots blondie." She taunted and Annabeth glared at her murderously.

Zoe looked between the two of them in amusement,"Hehe that was kinda funny, do I need to hold your guy's earrings?" She laughed.

Thalia stepped in between the two,"Ladies, ladies your both ugly. It's okay to deny such truth but your only hurting yourselves." She chided an the two gasped in outrage before Bianca and Hazel gave her a congratulatory high five.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Leo and Frank yelled before the two victims screamed at them, Reyna stood there laughing at the chaos she had made.

Percy decided to use the distraction to his advantage to draw Zoe's anger away from him,"You know what they say about Reyna, this girl is on fire!" He sang at the top of his lungs, the Stolls and Leo jumped in.

"THIS GIRL IS ON FIRE! She's walking on fire!" They sang loudly, everyone began to laugh and clap. They all bowed and Percy smiled at Zoe widely.

"What did you think? Pretty awesome huh? That was for you, my girl on fire, like Katniss Everdeen." He said the last part dreamily and she frowned.

"I thought that song was for Rey-"

"Let's start the game. We're playing super smash bros, you and me against Leo and Bianca." He explained, soon they were all playing. Percy was Kirby, Zoe was Zelda, Leo was Bowser, and Bianca was Ike. Once the game started Percy instantly sucked up Bowser and spit him out getting his powers.

"Hey! That's a fowl!" Leo protested and Percy laughed.

Zoe rolled her eyes,"That's basketball moron, this is real life, not a video game, not a book, and not a movie." She scoffed making the group laugh.

Calypso's eyes widened once Percy's character punched Bianca's,"Wow, Percy you would hit your own sister?" She asked in mock surprise and the siblings laughed.

"Thalia yes, I would never hurt dear Bianca." Percy laughed as he punched Bowser, Bianca laughed and Thalia shoved him playfully making him fall onto Zoe who was in the zone as she turned Zelda into Sheik the ninja girl. He was practically laying in her lap and she took a spare moment to smile down at her boyfriend who looked concentrated on the game. Suddenly Bowser punched Zelda so hard that she flew off the screen, Percy shot up in panic.

"Percy revenge isn't the answer!" Jason yelled but the raven haired man didn't listen to him.

"ZOE! NO!" He screamed and a smash ball appeared, Percy smashed it making Kirby cook the opposing team. Once they were out of the pot Percy attacked Bowser with a flurry of strikes until the dinosaur flew off of the screen.

"That was for Zoe!" He yelled and the Stolls started cracking up with Bianca who was in tears.

Percy turned to Zelda with his avatar Kirby,"Zelda are you alright!" He asked and Zoe looked at him in surprise and disbelief as he stared at the screen.

"Yes I'm fine but Kirby, your an idiot." She responded before she punched Ike out of the ring, she then grabbed Bowser with her magic and flung him in Percy's direction. Kirby slammed his hammer into Bowser and the dinosaur flew off the screen.

Percy and Zoe dominated the game and Leo and Bianca looked miffed at the loss.

"OH YA!" Percy cheered and Calypso laughed making him smile at her.

Zoe's sister began to talk,"So Percy and I went to this movie and we saw Wolverine. We hit this guy with popcorn several times and he ended up getting kicked out of the theater thinking his divorced wife Monica was out to get him." Percy and Calypso laughed heartily as they remembered irritating the round man. Leo and Frank joined in along with the Stolls while Zoe looked at them in disbelief, Percy hadn't told her about the movie with her sister.

Thalia clapped,"Ha, Perce are you making Calypso a bad girl?" She asked teasingly.

Percy chuckled and smirked,"You know it." He winked jokingly at Calypso who laughed and Zoe frowned.

"Cuz I make them good girls go bad!" He sang making Calypso and Thalia laugh.

"I need to talk to you fish boy." Zoe said calmly and everyone froze.

"Duh duh duh!" Connor said dramatically before he was hit with a shoe, Reyna smirked and Connor leapt to his feet only to be kicked where it hurt.

Connor screamed before he began to shake,"So dark, so cold. I need ice." He whispered and Travis glared at her murderously.

She grinned and shrugged,"Whoops, I slipped." Percy laughed before Zoe dragged him away from everyone.

"Why didn't you tell me about your date with my sister?" Zoe asked testily.

Percy cocked an eyebrow,"Sorry babe, I honestly didn't know it was a big deal. I mean we just went out as friends nothing more." He shrugged and she relaxed, he grabbed her wrist and pulled up her sleeve revealing her _PERCY _tattoo.

"Babe your branded." Percy whispered and smiled at her, her facial expression softened and she pulled up his sleeve showing his **ZOE **tattoo.

"Your branded too, means I own you." She murmured and he chuckled before kissing her tattoo, he then cupped her face with his hands and she smiled adoringly at him. He slowly covered her forehead and then both her cheeks then her nose with light kisses, Zoe loved how their relationship wasn't just physical attraction. She loved how Percy wasn't all about trying to kiss her or show PDA in front of everyone, she loved how he was content kissing her hand or tattoo. How he would kiss her cheek or forehead, they weren't just a couple, they were best friends. He then slowly pressed his lips against hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. He pulled her closer to him and her hands went to his hair and tugged it lightly, he smiled into the kiss and a buzz made his whole body tingle. He loved how Zoe made him feel, he didn't need to be touching her or even talking to her for her to make him feel happy. They sat across from each other in science and she would smile at him occasionally or make a funny face which would make him laugh or blush and smile back, he simply adored her and she had him wrapped around her little finger. He pulled away to take a breath and she tried to calm her racing heart, he crushed her into a hug and she buried her face in his neck, he rested his chin on top of her head and they stood there happily just enjoying each others company. He rubbed her back and would occasionally kiss the top of her head.

"I like these moments." He murmured and Zoe felt her heart melt at his words.

She sighed contently,"Percy you are so sensitive, its pretty hot." She whispered and his face turned red, he chuckled and just kept holding her, his girlfriend, his best friend.

"We should get back." She whispered and he nodded before sneaking another kiss on her lips, they began to walk back to the living room.

"Run!" Someone hissed and Percy frowned as did Zoe, they were spying on them? They heard the scampering of feet running away and they both looked at each other with annoyance at their nosy friends, he smiled deviously and she frowned in confusion.

He leaned closer to her ear,"Act really angry." He whispered and she smirked before she slammed him against the wall.

He suppressed a laugh as she glared at him,"Get off me you stupid idiot." He snarled before turning the tables and making it so she was against the wall, he banged against the wall with his hand and she let out a fake scream.

"Shut up." He hissed and Zoe fought to keep in her laughter. There was shuffling around and Percy quickly grabbed Zoe and they slinked into the kitchen, he grabbed a knife and put it about a foot away from her throat. From the angle their friends were standing at they couldn't see how far away the blade actually was. She eyed him warily before he gave her a reassuring kiss I'm the lips.

"Why'd you do it!" He screamed and Zoe began crying, he froze in concern before she winked at him.

"Percy what are doing!" A voice screamed and he turned his head to see Calypso staring at him in horror.

Zoe looked at her sister with watery eyes,"Help me." She whispered, everyone ran into the room to see the scene.

"Told you he'd snap." -Travis

"Bro lets talk this out." -Bianca

"Holy crap." -Conner

"Percy what's going on? And crap isn't holy idiot." -Reyna

"Dang Perce, Frank we gotta help Zoe." -Hazel

"Love the way you lie." -Piper

"Never gonna let that go huh?" -Jason

"PERCY STOP!" Thalia screamed and Percy laughed maniacally.

"I HAVE A HOSTAGE! If you freaks come any closer she's dead! This punk cheated on me!" He snarled and everyone gasped in horror.

"I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like. And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe, I can't breath but I still fight when I can fight as long as the wrong right feels right it's like I'm in the flight." He growled to Zoe, who looked like she could blow at any minute from laughter. There was a small gasp but everyone else was really concerned.

Zoe glanced at the crowd,"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry but that's alright because I love the way you lie."

Connor looked at them in surprise,"Are you two saddest? Whoa that's...awkward." He grumbled and there was a roar of rage coming from the group.

"Ain't nobody got time for this!"-Leo

"Leo you cray! Zoe you gotta stop this nonsense."-Hazel

"Um...those words you two said were from love the way you lie."-Piper

"Percy! Why would you hit Zoe! Zoe why would you hit Percy!"-Annabeth

"Can I just say I totally predicted this?"-Frank

"...Perce this isn't you, why are you hurting her?"-Nico

"Bro why are you doing this?"-Bianca

"Percy you need a therapist."-Connor

"...Why am I suddenly glad we're not dating?"-Reyna

"Dude...thats so messed up."-Travis

"Since I can't say ew or aw anymore can I say, WHAT!"-Jason

"This reminds me of that one girl, and that one white rapper."-Grover

"Please don't do this Percy. Zoe don't hit such a wonderful man."-Calypso

Percy paused and looked at Calypso, he wanted to thank her but he wasn't finished with the act,"If you all want to thank someone for this then think Piper Mclean. Her ugly shirts have scarred me for life, and her constant comparison with Zoe and I to an abusive couple." Percy sniffed and everyone turned on Piper.

Piper blushed,"I'm so sorry Percy!" She cried and dabbed away her make up.

Annabeth snorted,"Why am I not surprised? I always knew she wore ugly shirts, and that hair? Ew." Some of the group snickered and Piper glared at the blonde.

"Shut Annabell before I rip off your blonde weave!" She snapped and the blonde gasped in offense.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The group roared before they burst into a fit of giggles. Percy winked at Zoe and they slinked away and turned the tv volume on mute before they began to play black ops zombies 2. They were mowing down down zombies while they snickered occasionally at the snippets of conversation they heard.

"Bring it! At least I'm not identified as a plastic in school." Annabeth yelled.

Piper snorted,"That's from mean girls and you know it! And people call me beautiful not plastic!" She screamed back.

Percy's man was down and he gasped,"Sweetheart help! They've got me!" He called and she grinned at him.

"I'll help, maybe. And since when do you call me sweetheart?" She asked and he grinned at her.

"Well it sounds better then babe." He shrugged and she chuckled.

"Please Zoe! I can't live without you don't leave me!" He begged.

She laughed,"Who could?"

He shot her a glare before he slowly raised his hand, she paused the game and slapped his raised hand making him laugh.

She revived him and he sighed with relief before he began to sing,"Someday I know it will all work out, and we'll work to work it out. I promise ya kid I'll give so much more then I get, I just haven't met you yet!" He sang and she shot him a glare.

"What do you mean you haven't met me yet?"

He smiled slyly at her,"And I know that we can be so amazing and being in your life is gonna change me!"

She scowled,"Fish boy what are you doing?"

He grinned,"Well star girl I'm waiting for that special girl to come along, cuz I just haven't met you yet!" He sang at the top of his lungs.

She scoffed,"Your a moron."

He laughed,"Not like Jason." There was a small gasp of offense as the group watched the two. Percy and Zoe smirked at each other, they knew they were being watched.

Zoe chuckled,"Ya but we know Piper's the idiot in that relationship." Piper's mouth fell open and Annabeth snickered.

Percy smirked,"Eh but don't forget Annabell, she has that really blonde hair." Annabeth's eyes widened.

Zoe nodded,"Frank could lose some weight." Hazel glared at her and Leo laughed softly while Frank looked at his tummy in dismay.

"And Hazel doesn't like watermelon!" Percy scoffed and Hazel made a face.

The dark skinned teen glared at him,"That was racist."

Leo jumped in,"Actually I think it was stereotypical." Her frosty gaze turned on him and she smacked the back of his head.

Zoe was in hysterics,"And Connor is-"

"UGLY!" They yelled in unison making Reyna fall to the ground in laughter.

Travis gaped,"Wait you have my face! We're not ugly!"

Percy wiped a tear from his eye,"And Reyna is just plain angry, she's like the Incredible Hulk! I'm surprised she hasn't turned big and green yet. REYNA SMASH!" He yelled. The Stolls laughed at the outraged Reyna.

Zoe smirked,"And Leo? Total moron, the only lady he could woo would be a taco."

Leo gasped,"Now that, that was racist!"

Thalia shrugged,"Well aren't you like Latino, don't you like tacos anyway?"

Leo's glare faltered,"Well ya...but still! And I could woo any lady I want!"

Bianca snorted,"Sure." Sarcasm dripped from her voice making Leo gasp in offense.

He frowned,"I'll have you know I'm fantastic with the ladies, isn't that right Reyna."

"Don't talk to me."

"Sorry." He muttered meekly making Thalia laugh.

Percy rolled his eyes,"And don't even get me started on Thalia." The raven haired teen perked at the mention of her name,"She can't dance to save her life. I love her and all but she doesn't know a pop from a lock!"

Thalia's face turned red,"I am a fantastic dancer! And I do know a pop from a lock! It's Percy who messes up the choreographing and he locks before he pops and he's a mess!" She exclaimed.

Nico frowned,"What are you talking about?"

Her mouth fell open,"N-nothing." She stuttered.

Zoe snorted,"And Grover is obsessed with food, he moans enchiladas in his sleep. Like when he crashed at your house and he was all, Fooooooooooood. I wouldn't be surprised if he married an enchilada."

Grover sighed happily,"Livin the dream."

Bianca looked at him worriedly,"Man your desperate, ever heard of online dating?"

Percy shook his head,"And Bianca is clearly in love with Jason, it's obvious."

Piper glared at her but Bianca was glaring at the blushing Jason,"Don't flatter yourself."

Zoe smirked,"And dear ole Nico, bit of an emo kid really."

Calpyso stepped out and frowned,"Wait so you two don't actually beat each other?"

Percy froze in mock innocence,"Oh oops? That's what you get for spying."

Zoe smirked,"We didn't realize you guys were even here."

That's when chaos started.

"I'm not a moron!" -Jason

"If anyone's an idiot it's Annabeth!" -Piper

"Please! We all know Piper is all beauty no brains read a book for once stupid." -Annabeth

"Hehe that was kinda funny." -Zoe

"I'm not pudgy I'm fluffy!" -Frank

"Watermelon is gross!" -Hazel

"WE'ER BEAUTIFUL!" -Stolls

"I'm only angry seventy-five percent of the time!" -Reyna

"Not only can I woo tacos but the ladies dig me too!" -Leo

"I keep telling you not to jazz square! Your a disgrace to dance!" -Thalia

"I'm so gonna marry an enchilada." -Grover

"But Jason's ugly!" -Bianca

"I'm not emo! That looks painful...and blood is gross..." -Nico

"Haha...well...Zoe run!" -Percy

The two laughed evilly as they sprinted away from their group of friends.

**Sorry for the long delay but I really had to get my humor back on, holly cow, I hope this was humorous and there will be more video game challenges so don't worry. And I added perzoe fluff.**

**Got to answer to a review:**

Burning book: dont make sister drama that wont work out nicely in the end no matter how hard u try

**Look pal, there's gonna be sister drama, why else would I make a sequel if there was no plot? And clearly that's stupid, a story with no plot? And thank you for telling me not to do something, that's literally two minutes of your life you will never get back cuz I plan on doing it anyway. Not trying to be rude but I'm sick of people thinking they can tell me what to do with the stories. I'm a ok with criticism and request but demanding isn't going to work. Burning book I mean no offense to you but I will except REQUEST! There's a possibility I won't do them but hey I won't be pissed. And one more thing burning book, stop sending me reviews like this,"dndiedueinsyeodbflrnsidfithtor." Seriously? Are we five? *sigh* again not trying to be rude but I'm naturally sarcastic and that's really annoying. Anyway to the long awaited readers, how did I do? Sorry it took so long but I really didn't want to give you all a crap chapter because your guy's reviews are fantastic. As always hit that lovely review button, any pranks you wanna see? Movies you want them to watch? Quotes you want them to say? Games you want them to play? Tell me! And do not freak out on me if I spelled Sheik's name wrong in super smash bros cuz chances are I really won't care. So thank you to every reviewer out there, anyone who reviews period makes me happy. I even go to your page to check out stories or what stories and authors you like...occasionally. So again comment and to burning book, I don't care if you hate me now cuz I'm fine with you. I'm telling you what bugs me as nicely as I can and you shouldn't be mad if I do so.**


End file.
